


Sinking Romione

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione still has nightmares after the Battle of Hogwarts. And this time, Ron can't save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Romione

Ron was startled awake by the sound of Hermione screaming. She had been having terrible nightmares ever since Bellatrix tortured her at Malfoy Manor.  
He groped for his deluminator in the dark, and clicked it. Ron blinked in the sudden brightness, but Hermione didn't wake up. She was twitching and whimpering in her sleep beside him.  
Ron pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered, "despirante."  
Hermione awoke at once and started crying. Ron hugged her tightly. "It's alright, love. It's not real, just a nightmare. That happened three years ago. You're safe now," Ron whispered.  
"No," Hermione gasped. "Ron, it hurts- it still hurts..."  
"But... It isn't real," Ron said, worried. "How can it hurt?  
Hermione kept crying, obviously in pain. She had to struggle to speak. "There are... Cur-curses. So it r-r-really hurts... Like the sp-spell... Again. Every t-time."  
Ron now looked very alarmed. "You're actually being tortured when you have those nightmares? It's not just a dream?"  
Hermione moaned in pain, now becoming pale. "N-no..." She gasped. "It's... Real. "  
Ron leapt off of the bed, and Hermione fell back onto the pillows. "Come on," said Ron firmly, "we're going to Saint Mungo's."  
Hermione stood up, and swayed ominously. Ron quickly put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's face had lost even more color, and she leaned into Ron heavily.  
Ron disapparated them both to the entrance of Saint Mungo's, and they hurried inside. A healer ran up to them, saw Hermione, and immediately conjured a stretcher.  
"Can you explain to me what happened, Mr. Weasley?" The healer asked as they walked down a long hallway, Hermione floating on the stretcher ahead of them.  
"Well... Three years ago, before the war, Bellatrix Lestrange used the Crutacious curse on Hermione. And I guess she used this spell to make the curse repeat itself, every time Hermione has a nightmare about it. Which is often."  
The healer looked at Hermione as they entered a small room with a white bed and desk.  
They lowered Hermione onto the bed, and Ron sat down next to her. Hermione's face had now lost all of its color, and she was shaking badly.  
The healer waved her wand over Hermione, muttering incantations. She stopped suddenly and turned to Ron.  
"Will she be okay?" Asked Ron. Hermione whimpered again, and Ron squeezed her hand. The healer sat down at the desk and addressed Ron.  
"Well, I will explain, but first you need to understand the nature of the curse," she said. Ron nodded.  
"The Crutacious curse is pain, pure pain. Pain that tears at every nerve in the body. This means that it's effects depend on the person."  
Ron was reminded strongly of being in a classroom, listening to a teacher.  
"In this case, the curse has effected Ms. Granger's heart. Her heart has been damaged, so it will not work properly. As this is very rare... Well..." She stopped speaking.  
Ron swallowed. Hermione said weakly, "So what does that mean?"  
The healer swallowed. "There is no procedure that allows us to completely cure organs that have been damaged by dark magic. Of course, w-"  
Ron stood up abruptly and shouted "WHAT?! But- Hermione- what'll happen to her?"  
The healer looked scared and miserable. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but there's really nothing we can do. Your heart will not be able to pump enough oxygen through your body, and when you don't have oxygen..." She stopped again.  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She whispered.  
"Hermione Granger, you are a Great War heroine and an idol to girls everywhere. I hate to say this, but... I believe you have an hour left."  
Ron's eyes teared up. He couldn't believe it. He had one hour left with Hermione. Hermione now looked angry. "No! I refuse to be beaten by Bellatrix Lestrange," she said.  
"Ms. Granger, there's really nothing..." But Hermione stopped her.  
"Is there anything? Even if still have to go, I want to know it's not because of that sorry excuse for a witch."  
The healer looked at her thoughtfully. "There is another spell. It's like the killing curse, but it only works on those who are trying to die."  
Hermione looked at her. "Could you-" "Hermione, no!" Ron shouted. "Please. Hermione, you've still got an hour. I want to spend it with you."  
Hermione looked back at Ron. "Ron, of course I didn't mean right now."  
Without saying anything, Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione as hard as he could. After a moment, she pushed him away, gasping for breath.  
"Oh, gosh. I forgot, sorry! I mean- I can't believe that was our last kiss." Ron said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hermione wiped them away.  
"Please, Ron, I hate seeing you cry. Can you just be happy now? Don't waste my hour."  
Ron nodded and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm gonna miss you. And Harry. You know he loves you like a sister," he said sadly.  
"I don't have much time left," said Hermione. "And Bellatrix Lestrange will NOT be my end."  
"Aren't you scared, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Not particularly. I'm prepared for whatever the world can throw at me," Hermione replied.  
Ron chuckled slightly. "Like always."  
The healer came closer, her wand held out in a shaking hand. "Now, mam?" She asked.  
Ron sat on the edge of a Hermione's bed and she moved to sit on his lap. Ron held her tightly, her head resting on his chest. "I love you Hermione," Ron said, holding back tears.  
"I'm ready," Hermione said. The healer mumbled the incantation, but the spell would take a moment to work.  
"I love you, Ron," Hermione said. Then she closed her eyes and died in Ron's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship Hermione and Ron. I think they are perfect for each other I just had this idea and had to write it down. Please don't hate me.


End file.
